


Just Business

by deltaTea



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, sucking dick for grant money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaTea/pseuds/deltaTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bunansas were not poor, by any stretch of the word, but one couldn’t simply fund an entire research team out of pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Business

Cidolfus D. Bunansa, age twenty-eight, graduated top of his class in the Akademy of Sciences. He earned a doctorate for his research in magicite technology. And, currently, he was at the end of his rope.

He needed more money. The Bunansas were not poor, by any stretch of the word, but one couldn’t simply fund an entire research team out of pocket. Unfortunately, his superiors were loath to give the sort of figures he was expecting to someone just starting his career. But some of them were more easily persuaded than others.

Which, he supposed, was what got him to where he was now. He cleared his throat, trying not to betray any hint of nerves. “Yes sir. I did say anything. Should I speak up?”

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor Bunansa.” The man’s mouth quirked up at the corners. He had to be in his forties at least, judging solely by the lines of his face. “However, you may find it preferable to lock that door.”

“Of course, sir.”

He looked incredulous as Cid went to the door and locked it. “...You can’t be serious, Bunansa.”

“I never jest about my research, sir.”

“Have some dignity, man. It was a joke!”

“You seemed serious enough. Is this what you want, or not?” He removed his coat, folding it neatly over a chair. “There is no shame in it. I know I’m rather handsome.” He smiled.

His superior pushed himself away from the desk, laughing. “You’re a madman, you know that? Though I must admire your determination.”

Cid still looked quite serious. “That is not an answer.”

The man sighed. “...Come here.”

Cid knelt before the deskchair, between his superior’s spread knees. He looked up at him expectantly, and the man was looking pointedly away from him. “Get on with it.”

Cid unzipped the man’s trousers, taking him out carefully. “...You aren’t going to look? And here I’d thought that was half the fun.” He allowed himself a little smirk.

His superior looked down at him hesitantly, as Cid gave him a gentle squeeze, stroking him a bit to get him up to full mast. He looked at the cock in his hands for a moment, before getting to work. He licked his way up the shaft, before gently licking and sucking the head. He bobbed his head, slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth. He could feel the cock twitch in his mouth as his superior tried not to buck his hips. Cid moaned around him and looked him in the eye as he sucked. If Cidolfus Demen Bunansa was reduced to giving head for grant money, you could be damn sure it would at least be the best head anyone’s ever had.

Before long, he had his superior’s hands tangled in his hair as he fucked his mouth desperately, trying not to make a sound. Cid made small sounds as he worked along his length, massaging his balls with one hand. With the other, he held himself, stroking quickly. He didn’t want to think about why this aroused him.

Cid groaned as something bitter and hot hit his tongue, but kept sucking until his superior was completely spent. He sat back on his haunches and swallowed, pumping his cock until he brought himself to a timely climax. Silently, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself up as well as possible, then stood and tucked himself back into his trousers.

His superior signed the grant application with shaking hands. He shook his head as he handed the forms over, and Cid took them with a polite, businesslike smile. He tucked them into the  pocket of his coat as he slipped it back over his shoulders, and nodded. “A pleasure doing business with you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
